Rubeus Hagrid
Summary Professor Rubeus Hagrid (b. 6 December 1928) was a half-giant wizard, son of Mr Hagrid and the giantess Fridwulfa, and elder half-brother of the giant Grawp. Hagrid attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1940 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. In Hagrid's third year, he was framed by Tom Riddle for the crime of opening the Chamber of Secrets and using his pet Acromantula to attack several Muggle-born students and eventually killing one of them. Though Hagrid's wand was snapped and he was expelled, he was trained as gamekeeper of Hogwarts and allowed to live on the school grounds at the request of Albus Dumbledore. In 1991, Hagrid was given the task of reintroducing Harry Potter to the wizarding world. In 1993, Hagrid would assume the post of Care of Magical Creatures professor after the retirement of Professor Silvanus Kettleburn. As a member of both the original and the re-instated Order of the Phoenix, Hagrid fought in several battles of the First and the Second Wizarding Wars, including the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. By 2017, he was still living, and presumably still teaching and tending to his gamekeeping duties at Hogwarts. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely far higher. Possibly 9-A with magic Name: Rubues Hagrid Origin: Harry Potter Gender: Male Age: 52 at the start of the series, 59 by the end of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. 88 in 2017 when Albus Potter attended Hogwarts. Classification: Half-giant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight (Hagrid mentioned he flew to Hut-On-The-Rock), Limited Transmutation (Attempted to turn Dudley Dursley into a pig, but only managed to give him a tail), Creation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Crossbowmanship, Craftmanship, Cooking, Extreme Dexterity, Nigh-Resistance to Magic, Combat skills, Gamekeeper skills, Care of Magical Creatures skills Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Can take down five Aurors and knock out a wizard with a single blow. Threw Walden Macnair across the Great Hall, a space that can fit in all the Hogwarts students. Fought off an entire colony of giant spiders. Can handle giant horses, spiders, three-headed dogs and 10-foot Blast-End Shrewts. Would generate this much energy via sheer size), likely far higher. Possibly Small Building level with magic (It is unknown whether he learned the Freezing Spell in his third year, as he was expelled during that period) Speed: Athletic Human running speed (Implied to be running fast when escaping Hogwarts) with Subsonic combat speed and reactions (Can hit wizards before they can react) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Wrestled trolls when he was only a boy. Effortlessly hauled giant Christmas trees), likely Class 10 (Easily turned a gun into a knot. Handled Madame Maxime's horses which are as large as elephants, as well as Acromantulas which are as big as small elephants) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely far higher (Can knock out skilled Aurors with one punch. Can send people flying with just a gentle pat on their back) Durability: At least Wall level, likely Building level (Even more durable than regular wizards. Can take quite a beating from giants and monsters. Can tank spells from extremely skilled Aurors, as well as moderate levels of Dark Magic from Death Eaters) Standard Equipment: His pink umbrella Stamina: Superhuman (Can survive a considerable amount of beating from giants. Remained conscious after being tortured by Death Eaters) Range: Extended melee range Intelligence: Above average (Hagrid is good at being resourceful and thinking tactically when he is in a serious situation. When Aragog was accused of being Slytherin's Monster, Hagrid sent him to the Forbidden Forest to protect him. Before he was temporarily sent to Azkaban when he sent a coded message to Harry and Ron telling them to visit Aragog which allowed them to determine the location of the Chamber of Secrets, also resulting in Hagrid's release from Azkaban. He smuggled Grawp into the Forbidden Forest without even Umbridge's attention and tactfully brought Harry and Hermione to see him while the Quidditch Final, ensuring a distraction for the other Hogwarts residents. He also successfully escaped capture on two occasions. Weaknesses: Hagrid can be taken down by strong magic. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Harry Potter Category:Giants Category:Tier 9 Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Book Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Teachers Category:Crossbow Users